supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Damían Júan Manuel
Backstory Damían Júan Manuel was abandoned and survived half a childhood scavenging for food and until he was adopted by a very rich, Hispanic mutant family. As a pre-teen, a latent leadership talent revealed itself, and Damíam began to create a community among the homeless. He at 12 trained other kids and accumulated power among the them of them and he brought them into his home, his parents ended up adopting most of them. What am I? One morning Damían glanced at a newspaper and discovers that he has a glow around his body, and that he finally unlocked his mutation. He had ran down the stairs very happy, to tell them and he finds them dead, along with all of his other siblings. He had fell to his knee's, screaming as the house had been covered in an energy and exploded into nothing, he had fallen asleep in the distroyed area. Charles Xavier and Rachel Summers had found him within the morning, they woke him up explaining to him who they were. X-Men He had went with them to the mansion, though anti-social, but soon broke out of that. Damían found himself getting along with people, more and more. He had soon found himself apart of the X-Men team. Powers Damían has the ability to create, manipulate, remove, change the supernatural energies/properties in all beings that give them their powers, and manipulate his own, though so far he´s only shown these abilities. Power Manipulation: * Magnetic Energy Manipulation: Damían can create, shape and manipulate the magnetic energy, the energy connected to the distance between and alignment/orientation of objects within a magnetic field. Magnets will have significant amounts of atoms lined up at their respective poles (north/south), which will create areas (magnetic fields) where the magnetic force (magnetism) is exerted. * Null Energy Manipulation: '''Damían can create, shape and manipulate an energy that can delete anything/everything it touches. As it is contained and exists outside of reality, it transcends concepts such as time and space and renders nearly all powers that comes in contact with it useless. * '''Planets Manipulation: '''Damían ' can manipulate ley lines, the conduits of energy that surround a planet. He's able to bend the mystic forces of the world to his whim. Some ley lines are also associated with locations such as buildings, stone circles, standing stones, monuments, megaliths, natural ridge-tops, churches built on sacred ground, water-fords, etc. * '''Black Hole Manipulation: '''Damían' can create, shape and manipulate black holes, a region of space time where gravity prevents anything, including light, from escaping. Damían can control the size of black hole, and move it around in space to "suck up" everything in its path. * '''Quark Manipulation: '''Damían '''can manipulate the elementary particle and a fundamental constituent of matter called Quarks: subatomic particles carrying a fractional electric charge, postulated as building blocks of the hadrons. Quarks have not been directly observed, but theoretical predictions based on their existence have been confirmed experimentally. * '''Black Fire Manipulation: '''Damían can create, shape and manipulate cosmic fire from the depths of deep space, from celestial objects such as from meteors, stars, constellations, planets/planetoids, etc. These flames can burn in space, and thus, have no need of the consumption of oxygen. * '''High Resistence: '''Damían's physical and mental abilities are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over others in their universe because their capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than regular beings